Talk:Cat Breeds
Dunno if I can add this to the actual page, so I wanted to bring it up on the talk page first.; Standard cats sometimes have shorter limbs from what I've observed, and it's all 4 colors that can possess this trait. The other breeds don't have this trait. I'm thinking this is the incorperation of the munchkin cat in the games. I myself have a calico 'munchkin', and they really are smaller than the normal size which I think is an interesting option around for the more detail-obsessed owners out there. Vampirenote 04:42, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Really? I never noticed any shorter limbs. Are you able to post up a picture on here, so I can see what it looks like? ChishioKunrin 23:56, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I'll post comparison pictures soon. I noticed it because I was trying to see all color differences and variations and noticed two cats walk next to eachother and one had shorter legs...Vampirenote 01:11, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Here's a picture of a calico 'munchkin' with a normal-sized calico, best picture I could take since the cats kept yawning and stretching and moving around... I'll take more if need be. They're the two cats on the left. Notice the munchkin is much smaller than the normal-sized cat. I see what you mean. I guess I wasn't looking close enough when I was going through the cat colors. That's awesome! ChishioKunrin 05:27, July 8, 2011 (UTC) It is awesome. And it's alright, it's not noticable unless they're close to eachother, otherwise they look kind of normal. I think it's a great thing that gives more diversity in the game, though I can see it being used by the people who say your pets can breed in these games. >: 13:32, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I saw in a trailer that a cat can leave your house and bring you presents but thats never happened to me does anyone know what to do Leave your DS open and make sure the camera can't see you. If you leave it for about 40 minutes, the cake should leave the house. You need to tap the screen, and the cat'll come back, having foudn something. :3 Vampirenote 17:05, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dude Male Calico I have found a male 'calico' cat in my game. I do not know if it has to do with his coloration isn't really a calico, he's one of the rare gray-and-white bicolor tuxedo cat types that show up rarely when the calico option is chosen; he also has the short legged build. or if it is possible for any calico to have a small chance to be male. Will be looking into it. Griffin Song 10:40, August 4, 2011 (UTC) More info on this. After going through cats for a little while, I found another calico male, this time in the traditional colors, so there does seem to be a small possiblity of a male. Griffin Song 10:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I guess it's like in real life. Not all calicos are female, there's always a rare chance of finding a male. I'll edit the Calico section. Thanks! ChishioKunrin 17:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC)